The Elemental Dragons
by Story's Blade
Summary: Dragons and Vikings have been living together for a year now. But the dragons of legends and their riders threaten the now peaceful island of Berk. And this time, it will take a lot more than a bond between boy and dragon. HiccupXAstrid. T for safety.
1. The Year After

Author's Note: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. If I did, I'd be writing a sequel, not a fanfiction.

**The Elemental Dragon**

Chapter 1: The Year After

Hiccup and Toothless soared over the Isle of Beck. It was one year ago that the war between Vikings and dragons finally ended. It was kinda hard to believe. Even harder to believe, that it was him who stopped it. He never would have thought that he would have brought peace to this island. But hey, he's not complaining. Before the war ended, everyone looked down on him. But now, he was the hero of Beck. The price was severe though. He'd lost the lower part of his left leg. He was given a metal prosthetic, which caused him pain time from time, but it didn't slow him down too much. While busy thinking of everything that happened in the past year, a blonde Viking on the back of a Deadly Nadder pulled up by his side.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted just to be she was heard.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked.

"You have to land," Astrid said, "We need to talk."

"Sure." Hiccup said guiding his Night Fury to the ground. _Why does she want to talk to me? _Hiccup thought, _she never wants to talk to me alone. _Out of everything that happened in the last year, only one thing's really stayed the same, he does not understand Astrid. In fact, he understood her less then when he didn't understand her at all. A lot of time he would wonder if she actually liked him. In a romantic way that is. Sure they've kissed a few times, but they were all preceded by a punch. So he had no clue where they stood.

"Guess you're wondering why I said we needed to talk." Astrid said as both of their dragons landed.

"Well yeah," Hiccup said, "You've never wanted to talk to me alone before."

"Well, this conversation is more or less for your dad." Astrid said.

"Why would he ask you to talk to me?" Hiccup asked, "He's never had a problem telling what to do in person."

"He asked me to because you keep disappearing whenever he even tries to bring up the marriage subject." Astrid said. Hiccup, who had been heading back to Toothless, froze when she brought up the word marriage.

"W-W-Why would he ask you to talk to me about it?" Hiccup stammered, "You're a girl, your primary problem is who is going to ask you first."

"Not that it's any of your business," Astrid said crossing her arms, "But Snotlout already asked me."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be happy with him." Hiccup said trying to stay together. But in reality, his heart felt like it was shot with an arrow, ripped out of his chest, smashed with a stone hammer, and lit on fire.

"Happy? Are you crazy?" Astrid asked, "I didn't say yes."

"But your parents," Hiccup said, "Can't they force you to say yes?"

"Please, it will take a **lot **for my parents to give me away to someone they don't like." Astrid said, "My parents want me to be well taken care of when I marry. They don't see Snotlout as a good provider." That statement made Hiccup's heart soar. _If I can prove myself a better provider than Snotlout, then I can marry Astrid. _He thought. _But how do I prove I'm a better provider than that muscle bound moron._

"Well, it's good to hear that your parents are looking out for you." Hiccup said.

"Whatever, your dad just wanted me to tell you that he wants you to find an accepting bride by the end of the month." Astrid said climbing back on her dragon Sky.

"END OF THE MONTH?" Hiccup asked in shock, "That's only thirty days from now! I only have thirty days to find a girl that will marry me? I'm not even eligible to marry for a little under a year!"

"Maybe your dad feels you should find one while you're still the 'Hero of Beck'." Astrid said, "I mean with all of this," She gestured at Hiccup, "he probably feels you aren't going to get a bride without help."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said, "Are you implying something?"

"You'll have to catch me to find out!" Astrid said as Sky took off.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said hurrying back to his dragon, "We've got to fly!"

At the Village…

"Okay, I caught you," Hiccup said dismounting Toothless, "Now what did you mean by that?"

"All I was saying was that you don't look like the other Vikings." Astrid said, "But don't worry, some girls here don't like the typical Viking."

"Wait, so are you saying, no you can't be saying that. Are you? But why would you?" Hiccup said getting stuck in a loop. Astrid left with a wide grin on her face. After a few minutes of Hiccup's mindless babble, Toothless rolled his eyes and nudged his master. "Huh? Where'd Astrid go?" From the look he received from his dragon, he was sure Toothless would have slapped his own face if he was capable of it.

That night…

Hiccup sat staring into his stew while he mindlessly stirred it. Just trying to make sense of the day. _Okay, Astrid said that she won't have to marry Snotlout because her parents don't see him as a good provider. _He thought. _Why would she bring that up? Was she trying to tell me what her parents are looking for in a potential son-in-law? And what about that 'some girls here don't like the typical Viking' thing? Was she trying to tell me the SHE liked me? But why? What would a girl like Astrid, a girl whose beauty surpassed any god in Valhalla, possibly see in a scrawny little toothpick with one leg?_

"Uh, son, are you alright?" Stoick asked, "You haven't eaten anything."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup said, "Just a lot on my mind."

"So I'm guessing Astrid talked to you." Stoick asked.

"Yes she did." Hiccup said, "So why do I need to find a future wife so fast? I'm not even eligible for marriage for a year."

"I know, but listen," Stoick said, "You'll be chief of this village someday. I know it's putting a lot of pressure on you, but finding a wife early is important for anyone in your position. I did, as did my father, as did his father, and so on."

"So because I'll have more responsibilities as an adult, I need to get more responsibilities earlier?" Hiccup asked, "That doesn't really seem fair."

"It's not because of that." Stoick said, "It's because, Odin forbid, if something happens to me before you can find a wife, then you won't have a chance. The responsibilities of being chief won't allow you the time."

"I'm going to go to bed." Hiccup said making his way up the stairs.


	2. The Dragons of Legend

**The Elemental Dragons**

Chapter 2: The Dragons of Legend

Far away from the bedding down Isle of Beck, another island floated amongst the clouds. Inside the throne room of the island's castle, eight cloaked figures, each one's cloak different in color and patterns, knelt before one in gold armor.

"My riders, I am afraid I must be the bearer of bad news." The armor clad figure said, "It seems that a Viking island by the name of Beck has tamed dragons."

"But master, why is this bad?" the one with a red cloak with orange patterns on it said, "We have tamed dragons. Ones of great power in fact."

"As true as that may be, they did not take their dragons for the same reason as we did." The armored figure said, "They tamed their dragons for war. So they could attack the neighboring lands, and when the time is right, throw all of nature out of balance."

"What?" the figure in a green cloak with the image of a tree on the back said, "If nature is thrown out of balance, then the whole planet will cease to function."

"Exactly," the armored figure said, "That's why at sunup you will all mount your dragons at lead an attack. I don't want you to kill anyone, just show the people there that their attempts will not be tolerated. But if you see a Viking on the back of a Night Fury, I want you to do whatever it takes to capture him."

"Yes master." All the cloaked figures said in unison. This was followed by a gesture dismissing them.

"You won't fool them forever you know." A voice said from a mirror. The armored figure turned to the mirror to see his reflection.

"Are you sure about that?" The armored figure began to morph. His golden armor turned more blood red and demonic, and his face turned thinner and paler.

"Your spell won't last forever Castid." The figure in the mirror said, "Sooner or later, you'll have to weaken it enough to allow my riders to see through it. Or you'll risk overloading yourself."

"Now now Alcrid," Castid said, "You don't want to make me angry. I have your riders under such powerful hypnosis that I could make their bodies stop working if I want to."

"If you do, they'll be reborn from their elements." Alcrid said, "And then you'll have to hypnotize them again."

"I grow tired of this conversation." Castid said morphing back into Alcrid, "Once the Night Fury boy is taken out of the picture, I'll conquer Beck and begin the true plan." Little did he know, the whole conversation was overheard by the rider in the yellow and white garbs.

Sunrise, Isle of Beck…

Hiccup and Toothless stared at the gradually lightening sky. Well, Hiccup was actually gazing at the blonde Viking flying her dragon through it. Toothless nudged Hiccup, trying to see if there was anything wrong with his master.

"It's nothing boy," Hiccup said, "I just wish I understood Astrid at all." Everything seemed to be aligning for a perfect day. That is, until a loud bang was heard and a tower of smoke was coming from the village. Mounting his dragon as quickly as he could, Hiccup and Toothless took off for the village.

"Hiccup, did you hear that?" Astrid said joining him.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Hiccup responded. When the village came into view, the duo was ambushed by a red dragon the likes of which neither of them has ever seen. It was bipedal, but its wings looked like they could be used as front legs. It had fire red scales, a fin on its head, and a club on its tail. But what puzzled Hiccup was the fact that it had a rider, a person with a red cloak.

"You! The one on the Night Fury!" The rider yelled, their voice feminine, "Surrender now before I am forced to ground you and your dragon!"

"Oh yeah?" Hiccup asked, "Let's so them what we're made of Toothless!" The dragon nodded and the two turned around to attack. Toothless' fire attack much have been more than the mystery rider bargained for, because she began to bank towards the cliffs. As Toothless was preparing another attack, a tornado fired from one of the cliffs and knocked Toothless to one side. A second dragon jumped down from the rocky face. This one was grey and had two horns on his head and no fin, but was identical in every other way.

"What's the matter fire?" The rider, another female wearing a grey cloak asked, "I thought you said you could handle the Night Fury rider."

"I underestimated him wind." Fire responded, "But I won't make that mistake twice." Hiccup guided Toothless away from the village.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid asked getting to his side.

"I think they want me," Hiccup said maneuvering Toothless to avoid a fireball launched from the red dragon, "If I can lead them away from the village that should give the village time to prepare a counter attack."

"Well I'm not letting you lead them away by yourself!" Astrid shouted, "What can I do to help?"

"Go back to the village and make sure everyone is safe!" Hiccup said, "I'll handle this!" Hiccup pulled a hard bank to dodge a tornado attack.

"Okay," Astrid said, "But you'd better come back alive or I will find where you died and dismember your corpse in more ways than you even thought possible!" Astrid then pulled Sky back to the village.

"You guys want me? Come and get me!" Hiccup said as Toothless gained speed. Feeling confident, Hiccup didn't even see a lightning bolt that struck him and rendered Toothless and him unconscious.

"Foolish girls," the rider of a pale blue dragon with one horn sticking out from its snout, "You should have just left this to me from the start. Now gather the others, we need to return to the floating island." The unknown rider grabbed the duo and disappeared.


	3. The Floating Isle

**The Elemental Dragons**

Chapter 3: The Floating Isle

Hiccup awoke in a room that seemed more like a shallow cave. There was no form of cage on the opening, and no one watching him, so he decided to make a break for it. However, he was knocked back by invisible wall that glowed blue when he tried to pass through it.

"Oh good, you're awake." A female voice said. A figure in the same cloak as the other rides he fought appeared. Since he wasn't on Toothless' back, he was able to spot more details on the outfit. The cloak itself was being worn more like a cape with a hood. The body of the outfit under the cloak was white. The cloak was a bright yellow that matched a belt, her boots which seemed to be made of coiled strips of leather, and cloth bandages that were wrapped around the sleeves of her outfit. Her face was hidden by a combination of shadows from the hood and yellow bandages wrapped around the lower part of her face.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked, "Why are you dressed like those evil dragon riders?"

"We're not evil." The girl asked, "The males are just being controlled. A dark sorcerer has impersonated our master and cast a spell over the male riders. For some reason the female ones are immune to it."

"No there not!" Hiccup protested, "Two of your friends tried to kill me and Toothless and they were female!" Hiccup suddenly realized something from his last line, "Toothless! Where's Toothless? Please tell me you didn't hurt him!"

"Toothless? Oh, you mean your dragon." The girl in front of him said, "Yes, he's fine. Our 'master' doesn't want your Night Fury harmed. But he wants something out of you."

"What? What could he possibly want from me?" Hiccup asked.

"The isle of Beck is crucial to his plan." The female said, "Not only is it position perfect for his spell, but he sees someone he feels he could take as a bride in it."

"Really? Who?" Hiccup asked, "I don't know of that many girls there."

"He wants to take the girl known as Astrid Hofferson as his bride." She said.

"No! He can't take Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

"Because you want her." She said.

"No, she's only fifteen!" Hiccup said after a few incoherent noises, "How old is this guy?"

"Time means nothing to him. He's been alive long enough to see the first dragon unfurl its wings." She said, "He'll simply age her body to a point he wants and lock her body in that age."

"Astrid, I can't believe this." Hiccup said slumping over.

"I know you love her." She said, "And don't try lying again. You cannot lie to the spirit of light. I see through both darkness and lies."

"The spirit of light? As in one of the elemental riders?" Hiccup asked, "I thought you, all of the riders, were just legend. Until a year ago, I would never have believed anyone would ride a dragon." Light looked over her shoulder suddenly.

"Haeos is coming." She said, "If you still don't believe me about them being under his control, bring up my name, Celeritas, to him. You'll believe then." Before Hiccup could ask any questions, Celeritas disappeared down a corridor.

"Well, it seems the rider of the Night Fury is finally awake." Haeos said, his outfit is the same as Celeritas' but the body was yellow and everything else was grey, "I trust you're willing to cooperate?"

"What does your stinking master need me for?" Hiccup asked.

"We simply need someone who can lead us around the island." Haeos said, "I don't know why he needs the Night Fury rider, but I don't care."

"What happens to me if I refuse to do it?" Hiccup asked.

"You aren't going to be fed until the plan is complete." Haeos said, "See that pond of water in the corner, that's all you have for nourishment. And there are no fish in there. So I'd suggest you get in the mood to help."

"You know, I've been talking with Celeritas, she seems nice." Hiccup said.

"Celeritas? Who's that?" Haeos asked, "I'd better tell master that we have an intruder." Haeos then bolted down the corridor he came from. Celeritas came back shortly after.

"Do you believe me know?" Celeritas asked.

"Why is it such a big deal that he doesn't know your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Before Castid began to pose as Alcrid, our master, Haeos and I were boyfriend and girlfriend." Celeritas said, her voice filling with despair, "But ever since that bastard sorcerer took over, he doesn't even know who I am anymore. It's been so long since I've even seen his face." At this point, even with the hood hiding it, Hiccup could tell she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay." Hiccup said trying to comfort her, "What do you mean since you've last seen his face?"

"These hoods and masks are designed to protect us during flying," Celeritas said, "We would remove them when we landed. But Castid, he ordered us to keep them up all the time. The only time we're allowed to remove them is bathing and eating. And we don't even use the dining hall anymore. Meals are eaten in our rooms."

"Listen to me, let me out." Hiccup said, "I'll get Toothless. I fly back to my village and tell everyone what they need to know. We can return and overthrow that sorcerer."

"No you can't." Celeritas said, "He's too powerful. The only one who's ever been able to beat him was Alcrid, and if he's been defeated, then there's nothing we can do."

"At least let me out." Hiccup said, "We can try to do something."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't release you." Celeritas said, "Voidstar has the key to remove the barrier. It used to be held by Haeos but Castid demanded he hand it over to Voidstar."

"Then can you deliver a message for me?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing should be able to stop me." Celeritas responded.

"No you can't." The figure in the red cloak said appearing. Just like Celeritas and Haeos, her outfit was the same in design. The cloak, bandages, boots, and belt were red while the body was orange.

"Fiamme, you have to let me deliver his message." Celeritas said, "Maybe they will be able to help in some way."

"I'm not going to stop you from delivering the message." Fiamme said, "I'm just not going to let you deliver it alone."

"Thank-you Fiamme." Celeritas said, "So what's the message?"

"Try to find Astrid." Hiccup said, "Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her me and Toothless are okay. And tell her, that I love her. Tell her the reason I never told her because I was afraid that she didn't feel the same way."

"I will." Celeritas said, "Before I forget. I brought you food." Celeritas threw a leather bag through the shield, "I brought you a loaf of bread and some meat. There is also a cup in the bag. It should help you get the water. I also managed to smuggle you the knife you had under your vest when we caught you. Keep them hidden from the male riders."

"I'll do my best." Hiccup said as the two females left.

Author's Note: In case no one reading this plays Dragonfable, I took the names for the elemental dragon riders from the names of the elemental avatars. So I don't own the names.


End file.
